1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates in general to a power supply system, and more particularly to a power supply system which supplies power by utilizing a gold capacitor and a boost storage unit.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a current information world where technologies change at an overwhelmingly fast pace, handheld devices, e.g. notebook computers, tablet computers and smart phones, prevail in the daily life as they offer indispensable conveniences. A handheld device is generally equipped with a chemical battery for powering the handheld device in the situation that power supply signals of market electricity are unavailable. It is worth mentioning that a common chemical battery has a lifespan of merely hundreds of times of charging/discharging processes. Therefore, as the number of times of charging processes increases, a storage efficiency of the chemical battery degrades to correspondingly shorten a power supply period offered by a seemingly fully charged chemical battery. In addition, a common chemical battery requires a rather long charging time (e.g. a few hours) to be fully charged.
In the view of the above drawbacks associated with the conventional power supply solution of chemical batteries, there is a need for an improved power supply solution for handheld devices.